


What a Peach

by Regen



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, nothing graphic, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regen/pseuds/Regen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after Fenris and Hawke's Act III reconciliation scene. Hawke is her usual ridiculous self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Peach

When Hawke woke, she immediately noticed that she was very much not sleeping on a bed. Cold hard floor dug into her back, barely softened by the blanket underneath her. Her eyes cracked open before she rolled over. She was met with a sight that immediately made her forget about her discomfort.

Fenris stood just a few feet away, lacing his breeches. The rest of him was naked, affording Hawke a _terrific_ view from her perch on the floor.

“Just what are you doing?” she asked.

He turned to face her, a smile tugging at his lips. “Getting dressed.”

“And _why_ would you do such a terrible thing?” She stretched out on the blanket, the soft curves of her breasts peeking out from beneath the blanket on top of her. “When you could be down here with me, gloriously naked and can be… how did Isabela put it? ‘Pudding my peach?’”

A snort escaped him before he composed himself. “I am not doing anything with your peaches or pudding.”

“Oh, aren’t you now?” She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “And what were you doing last night, then?”

“Having rather fervent sex with you. I am not sure what _you_ thought it was.”

It took a considerable amount of restraint for Hawke to keep a straight face. “Pudding my peach, of course. Or would it be pudding-ing?”

Fenris finished with his laces and went over to kneel next to her. “Your poetic command of the common language is astounding, as usual.”

“All part of my ongoing effort to woo you.”

He leaned over until his lips hovered just inches above hers. “Consider me wooed.”

She took the bait and lifted herself up a little to close the gap between them. The kiss was quick but potent, and both of them pulled away with satisfied smiles.

“Well given my fantastic charm I can’t say I’m surprised.” She scrunched her nose teasingly, the intricate tattoo across her cheeks bunching up from the gesture. “Or are you just easily wooed?”

His lips quirked in fake annoyance at her slight, and she snickered at his look. When he pulled back to get up, she snaked her arms around his neck and shoulders and yanked him back down until their chests pressed against each other. Enjoying the contact, she wiggled her breasts suggestively against him.

“Relm…”

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“To continue getting dressed.”

“And thus my earlier question stands: why do such an awful thing?”

He tilted his head to the side. “To start the day. I assumed you would have pressing Champion matters to attend to.”

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes at the thought. “I’m sure there’s some terribly pressing issue someone wants me to solve. But you know what?” She poked his nose with hers. “I’m taking the day off. Short of a natural disaster, the undead rising from the streets, or Meredith and Orsino finally letting out their sexual tension in a violent way, I’m not doing a damned thing for the city.”

His ears twitched slightly; Hawke fought the urge to reach up and play with them. “Then what do you plan on doing today?”

“That depends. Do _you_ have any pressing matters?”

“No.” He cupped her cheek, his thumb reverently tracing her lower lip. “I am free, if you wish to spend it with me.”

“You read my mind.” She kneaded his shoulders, helping him relax against her. “Personally I’d like to spend it right here, rolling around naked and-”

“Don’t even say it.”

“…having fervent sex?”

She let out a delighted laugh as he scowled at her misdirection with words, and she didn’t stop until he finally huffed and cut her off with a deep kiss, turning her laughter into a moan.


End file.
